


Break Up With Your Girlfriend

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Amasai - Freeform, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Its not based off the song I swear, Miu is bamboozled, Nonbinary Amami, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Pining, Rantaro likes giving people nicknames, Sexual comments, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Crushes fucking suck. This wasn’t the first one she had either. It turns out for each one of them, they never knew about her feelings and ended up being with someone else. That someone else is much better than her, a perfect partner for them and will treat them better than she will.--Miu is crushing on Kaede.Kaede is with Shuichi,Or so she thought.





	Break Up With Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> (I posted it and then it messed up so reupload)  
> This is loosely based off a tweet, not the song XD  
> I saw it and went “wow I want to write a small fic about it” but yea it’s not about the song. I never heard it tbh besides the chorus so yea!  
> It’s not my best work, I’ve been having a lot of things happen offline that’s been dragging me ;( I wrote this as a distraction tbh.

It’s so  _sickening._

 

“It’s going to be really exciting, isn’t it?!” She squeaked

“Kaede, please let go of my hands…”

“Oh! Sorry, Shuichi!” She let go and giggled blissfully.

 

How  _close_ Shuichi and Kaede are.

 

“And we are going on Friday, right? At 8?”

 

Oh, look at them! In love! So happy together! A cute couple!

 

“Yes! Make sure to look all nice and fancy! I’m sure that’ll be easy for you. I mean, you’re already so handsome!!”

“Kaede….”

 

Miu grimaced and looked the other way. She couldn’t stand looking or listening to those two. Time to keep walking, she did not have time for this.

 

“This isn’t fair….”

 

They weren’t doing anything wrong which is the worst part! Miu knew that deep down, but it still had her fired up with envy.

Why can’t  _she_ be with Kaede? She’s been attracted towards her for Atua knows how long. It seemed like a year after being in Hope’s Peak, together with her class, the feeling grew over time and it fucking sucked.

 

Miu is not Kaede Akamatsu’s type. She knew that, very much so. But her mind and heart are still convinced that there’s that shimmer of hope.

 

How? She’s so happy around Shuichi. He’s a nice guy, rather timid, but he wouldn’t dare do anything to hurt her.

 

“Fucking hell….”

 

Her thoughts clouded reality. She wasn’t sure where she was going and who was around, but Miu ended up bumping into another student.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re fucking going!” Miu hissed.

“Me? It seemed like you were the one who wasn’t looking” they chuckled lightheartedly and rubbed their side a bit. Thankfully the person she collided with was only Rantaro.

 

They were pretty cool with her, with everyone for that matter. She wouldn’t really consider them a close friend or anything though.

 

“Yea Yea, whatever. Are you okay and shit?!”

“Fine on my end, Raspberry! I am just on my way to see Blueberry and Peach!!”

 

Miu sighed heavily.

“Their actual names, I can’t keep up with these nicknames you have or everyone”

How in the world are they able to give specific nicknames for everyone in this damn school?! Their class were all fruits, another were flowers, and she couldn’t keep up with the rest.

“Blueberry could be Tsumugi or Shuichi, I have no idea who Peach is”

 

“Haha, Sorry 'bout that. I need to see Shuichi and Kaede. We are going out for dinner and whatnot on Friday. It supposed to be a grand opening, I’m excited!!”

 

“Wait...dinner on Friday?”

They nodded.

“Yeah, why? Is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

 

Miu looked at them in sheer confusion.

They’re the third wheel for their date?! How are they not upset in the slightest about that?!

 

Shuichi and Kaede being lovey-dovey in front of Rantaro. Feeding each other chocolate cake while they sit there with their singular bowl of brownie and ice cream.

What if there’s some dance in the restaurant, what would Rantaro do?!

Why are they going in the first place?!

 

“And it's just you three?”

“Yea? We were going to invite others, but they were busy. Angie and Himiko have their own date planned, same with Kaito and Maki. But that’s alright!”

 

Rantaro is so confusing….

 

“Ah...Okay, carry on I guess” Miu held on to her messenger bag and shrugged.

She will just keep walking.

 

“Hm? Do you want to go, Raspberry?”

 

_What?_

 

The Inventor stopped at her tracks, sapphire eyes widening from the question.

Miu? Going with them?

 

“I’m sure if you talk to Blue— Shuichi, he wouldn’t mind giving you the available seat we have. Ha, it would be kind of like a double date...not in a romantic setting! Haha, consider it as a fun night with friends, apologies"

 

_Oh, fuck this fuck this fuck this.  
_

 

How bad she wanted to snap back at them. Rantaro doesn’t know about her crush, no one does. She has kept this to herself, not wanting anyone to know about the one wish that will never come true. Besides, they will simply all make fun of her for having feelings for someone like Kaede and not “someone in her own species”.

 

“Uuuhh...sure, I have nothing to do on Friday anyway. Kazuichi is going to be busy anyway”

 

“Great! Once I talk to Shuichi about it, he can give you the address and information! Oh, don’t worry about paying, it’s all on me”

 

_And they’re paying for their date?!_

 

And with that, Rantaro went off to where Shuichi and Kaede were. She didn’t recognise what they did afterwards, just saw the Adventurer give Shuichi a small nudge and mutter something to him.

 

Where was Miu going now? Goodness, she had no clue. Maybe she will check up on Kazuichi? Or see what Chihiro is planning, they always have something being worked on.

 

Outside maybe?

 

Nah, maybe she will just head back to her dorm. Miu did not feel like talking to anyone else. Besides, what if they mention something about Kaede?

 

Crushes fucking suck. This wasn’t the first one she had either. It turns out for each one of them, they never knew about her feelings and ended up being with someone else. That someone else is much better than her, a perfect partner for them and will treat them better than she will.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” she repeated to herself with her hands covering her face.

 

Perhaps tomorrow will be a bit better.

 

  * ••



 

The rest of the week wasn’t pleasant.

First of all, there were several couples expressing their physical display of affection. Naegi said something to Kyouko that made her blush, Angie was tightly hugging Himiko, Sonia and Peko were holding hands, and Kokichi poked fun at how close Sonia was with Peko.

 

“Looks like the princess has been swept off her feet by the knight in shining armour~”

“Kokichi….” Peko muttered, “Be quiet…”

 

“Hah?! Why?! All of you guys are being so lovey-dovey!! It’s so gro—“

He was cut off when someone easily picked him up and carried him on their shoulder.

It was Kirumi, looking a bit annoyed by his actions.

 

“I’m sorry about him, I’ll make sure he’s out of your way”

“MOOOOOOOOOM” he made a fuss and kept tugging on her apron. She paid it no mind and kept walking.

 

“Ah fuck this…” Valentine’s Day is over, why does she have to see all of this?! Might as well hurry off and find Shuichi. She wanted to see what exactly was going on with this dinner date.

 

The detective was with Rantaro once again. The two were having idle chit-chat, Rantaro leaning on the wall calmly with a flirty look in their eyes. Shuichi was going on about something, probably a recent case or that one book he reads about cats.

 

_What’s with the bedroom eyes, Rantaro?! Don’t you realise he’s with Kaede?!_

 

“Hey, Poo-Ichi!!” She shouted. Rantaro and Shuichi looked over at Miu at once.

 

“Uh...why do you still call me that?”

“Heyo, Raspberry!”

 

She cursed to herself before hurrying over to the two.

 

“Hey, I’m asking about dinner on Friday. What the fuck is going on?!”

“Oh! I was going to message you last night but I got a little busy…” he chuckled shyly, a small blush formed on his features.

“It was my fault, sorry about that”

“Be quiet, Ran-chan” he shoved their shoulder playfully. Rantaro replied with a small laugh and the bedroom eyes returned.

 

_They want to make out with him. They want to fuck him. Rantaro, what the everloving fuck, you’re better than that._

 

Then again, Miu would love to do have some action with Kaede.

 

_But that’s Rantaro!!_

 

Great minds think alike…?

 

“Well, Rantaro is paying first of all. There’s no need for you to bring money unless you want to help in with the tip. Other than that, all expenses are from them”

They winked.

 

“But why…? That makes no sense…” The Inventor rubbed the back of her neck in confusion.

 

“Kaede is completely okay with this?! You too, Shuichi?!”

“Well I said we could pay half but nnnoooo, they want to take care of it”

Rantaro shrugged carelessly with the smile still on their face.

 

_Are all three of them together? But I have never seen Rantaro hang out with Kaede or give her bedroom eyes._

_Oh my fucking god please don’t tell me there’s an affair._

 

“Here, I will do it now!” Shuichi pulled out his phone and began to text the information about dinner.

“I’ll give you the address. I have our reservations at eight on Friday. We will all meet at the restaurant half an hour beforehand. I'm really excited about the food and I heard there’s an arcade there! Along with some other little games here and there. Ran-chan, can we do darts again?”

 

“Of course” they replied slyly, “But I’ll beat you again, Blueberry~”

“You’re so mean~”

“Just to you!”

 

Why are they acting like that?! At this rate, she’s waiting for one of them to kiss the other right in front of her. It’s making her so frustrated.

 

_Maybe I was wrong to think Shuichi is right for Kaede, he has the hots for Rantaro!_

Everyone does, but this is a completely different story.

 

Her mind was all over the place. It was to the point that the next thing she said was supposed to stay to herself.

 

“Fucking hell!” She spat, “First of all Rantaro, you shouldn’t be paying for Kaede and Shuichi’s date! Why would you go in the first place?! Then let them make out without you being the shitty third wheel!”

 

Shuichi and Rantaro looked at her dumbfounded. The detective was about to say something, but Miu stopped him.

 

“I’m not finished! Have you noticed that Rantaro looks like they want to fuck you?!”

“A-AH?! Miu! W-Wait a minute!!”

 

“If you want that too, then break up with your girlfriend! I’ll take her off your hands!!”

 

There was an awkward silence after that.

 

It took Miu a couple of seconds before processing what she yelled at the two. Her eyes slightly widened, then fell low.

“...Damn it” she growled. Rantaro and Shuichi kept staring at her, then slowly eyeing each other before speaking.

 

Shuichi and Rantaro snorted.

“Hah?! What’s so funny?! Don’t sit there and fucking laugh at me!!”

 

“You really thought Blueberry was with Peach?”

“REAL NAMES!”

“You thought Shuichi was Kaede’s Boyfriend?”

 

_Thought?!_

“They are! Have you seen them?! Kaede is always so close and touchy with him!! You also have matching bracelets!!

 

“Oh, this?” Shuichi held up the black beaded bracket. There were five beads that were a different colour; blue, pink, white, then pink and blue repeated.

 

“This was a gift from Tenko actually! Ran-chan has one as well, but with a different flag. I’m sure she has more if you want one”

 

“And about Kaede? Two things” Rantaro held up two fingers.

 

“One, Shuichi is not Kaede’s Boyfriend. He’s actually my boyfriend”

 

_What the fuuuucccckkkkk._

 

“Aaaaaand two” Shuichi joined in for this one, “Kaede only likes girls”

 

_WHAT THE FFFUUUCCCKKKKK_

 

Miu had no idea whether to kick herself for being so stupid or cheer realising that there is a chance.

Unless she’s already with someone.

_Let’s not think that._

 

Now that she thinks about it, Rantaro and Shuichi are together a lot. If he wasn’t around Kaede, then he was with them instead.

It’s just that she’s seen being hands-on with Shuichi at times and they have never done that.

 

“How come you  _never_ kiss or anything?! But Kaede is grabby with you?!”

 

“We do...not often...You see…” Shuichi fiddled with his jacket, “I don’t like being touched, it makes me extremely uncomfortable. Kaede is simply like that with everyone, she enjoys physical contact and there’s nothing wrong with that. I never told her...haha…”

 

Miu was so frustrated.

 

“I can’t believe this…”

“And you like Kaede?”

 

“E-Eh?!”

That did slip up, didn’t it? Now there are two students who knew about her secret.

 

“I...eh…” Miu looked away from the couple, clearly embarrassed.

“Shut up”

 

“We didn’t say anything” Rantaro jokes, “But maybe you should let her know. I’m pretty sure she was an interest in you as well”

 

_Are they serious…._

 

“I uh...whatever!” Miu hurried off, the goal now set to find the pianist.

 

“Oh, see ya Raspberry!”

“You got this!”

 

  * ••



 

Kaede was alone. She was inside the cafeteria going through some sheet music. It looked like she was intensely looking at those confusing symbols on the black lines.

 

Miu had no idea how music works, all she saw was black ink.

 

“Hey, Kae-idiot!” She called out, “I need to talk to you!”

The pianist put down her papers and smiled at the other.

 

What a sweet smile…

 

“Hey, Miu! What do you want to talk about? Come on, sit!!”

 

She obeyed quietly, shifting her legs a bit nervously. Does she go ahead and tell her the truth? It was hard to even open her mouth.

 

“Miu? You okay?”

“Ah, shit. Yea, I was just letting you know that I am going to the dinner with you, Rantaro, and Shuichi”

Her violet eyes grew wide with glee.

“ABOUT TIME I AM NOT THE THIRD WHEEL!” She squealed, holding on to Miu’s hands at once.

Shuichi was right about that.

 

“I go out with Shuichi and Rantaro all the time. Granted, I love them very much but sometimes they have their moments. Oh, this is SO much better than having another couple with us! Now we have a double date going on! Thank you so much, Miu!”

 

This was an unexpected reply. Miu was stunned with her response and flustered from the physical contact.

“A...Ah…” It almost sounded like a moan.

 

“This is going to be so much fun!! Eeeeee!!!”

 

From the corner of her eye, Miu noticed Rantaro and Shuichi watching and giving her a thumbs up.

 

If Friday night doesn't go well, she will kick their asses.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a sequel


End file.
